Caged Heart
by The Black Wolf Queen
Summary: Being the most powerful sounds amazing right? Wrong for power only brings death and heartache. Gore, language, and sexual situations later on.
1. Chapter 1

BLACKWOLFQUEEN HERE!

Alright guys it has been a while hasn't it? Well I Have back with more experience and new knowledge of the anime/manga arts. This fanfic will actually be updated probably on the weekends, so please try to stay with me on this one. In this fanfic I have added my two long times wished for OC's. If you want more detailed OC character descriptions let me know in the reviews (trust me I have made stories for them over the years wishing I could be them +.+). Alright enough talk. To the story!

* * *

_Screams._

_Fire. _

_Blood._

_That was all I could see, hear, and smell. The footsteps of people trying to escape. Being hunted for their power. Something we had always held dear._

_It had been a while since I had seen mom and dad. They had left me with my little sister Raven. All they told me was to _run. _Of course instead of running I hid_. _And now I had to hide Raven's face to keep her from seeing the bloodshed._

'_I'm scared' cried Raven._

'_Shh, it will be okay' I whispered._

_In that moment mom and dad appeared, and I smiled in hope, but that was soon to be short lived. A man had run and shot them with no remorse. With only the fear of our power. Of our immortality. So I sat and watched the blood pool around my parent's bodies._

'_Why didn't you save us?' I heard them whisper._

I awoke gasping for air with tears running down my face. Black hair matted on top of my head. It was that time of the year again. The one hundredth year anniversary since _that_ had happened. But, today wasn't the day to mourn. Today is when is me and Raven are chosen for which squad we will go under. Raven. My sweet little sister has grown up. She is beautiful with her long white hair and blue eyes. _So innocent. _While I have hair as dark as night and eyes of _blood and death. _I am the _demon_ and she is the _angel_. We are from two different worlds yet are bound by blood. I bear the burden of my parent's death. I have tried to forgive myself, but I can't.

Rising out of bed I begin to get dressed for my "initiation". Gray shirt and white pants; I put on my 3DMG just to be safe. As I walk out the door I find my friends waiting for me outside.

"Morning Saphira!" shouts Eren.

"Morning Eren, Hanji, and Mikasa" I mumble.

"Whose team do you want to be on?" questions Hanji.

"I don't really care. Where is Raven?" I asked.

"She is looking at the roster to see what team she is on. We wanted to wait on you to see what team we were on" states Mikasa.

"Let's go" I sigh.

As we walk to the main hall I hear Eren excitedly stating wanting to be on Levi-Heichou's team, but I already knew he had made it. Of course where Eren went so did Mikasa. When we had made it to the main hall you could see the huge group of people surrounding the roster.

I sighed and began to push my way through the huge crowd of nervous trainees. As I see the roster my ears drop onto my head and my tail goes between my legs _literally_.

_Levi-Heichou's Team:_

_Saphira Ookami _

_Eren Jaeger_

_Mikasa Ackerman_

Why me? Why isn't my sister on my team? Whose team is she on? _Why am I alone?_

"Onee-chan! We aren't together!" Raven exclaims.

"I know. I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's okay! It's because your one of the strongest Onee-chan!" she shouts.

Yes I am strong, but that doesn't mean I want to be. My power only comes with my family name, and I was almost killed for it. Everyone in our clan was killed for it. I'm awoken from my thoughts as my new captain begins to speak to me.

"Be ready to work Cadet Ookami" he states blandly.

"Yes! Levi-Heichou!" I state striking the routine salute.

With that he walks off. Sparing me the slightest of glances. My hearts speeds up even though it was just a glance. I could feel my tail swishing back and forth in happiness. Then enter my _sweet_ telepathic sister.

"He is hot" she states smirking at me with a knowing look.

*_smack*_

I could feel the slight sting on my forehead from my face palm.

_Fuck you stupid tail. Fuck you emotions. Fuck you sexy Levi. And…._

_Fuck my life._

* * *

So what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews okay? Sorry for all the questions, but I'm a little scared about this fanfic because it has been a while. So I really hope this doesn't suck. Alright I'm done talking. PLEASE REVIEW!

BLACKWOLFQUEEN OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for this late post I have been busy with school stuff. I have also been having a little bit of writers block. I just haven't had any ideas as of lately. But I guess all I can do is try my best so…. here goes nothing!

BLACKWOLFQUEEN OUT!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Damn. I think I'm dying. Well…not literally. It's not possible for me. But it sure feels that way. Curse that hot captain of mine. Curse him to hell._

"Ookami! Run faster! Don't tell me that you give up already!" shouts Levi.

'_Shut up you asshole. You aren't dying are you?' I thought._

"You are weak Ookami!" Levi rants.

"If you only knew that I could kill you just by looking at you" I whisper to myself.

"What was that Ookami!" He questions.

"Nothing sir!" I reply confidently.

I push forward on my 3DMG. Soaring through air wishing I could have the chance to fly. It has been awhile since I didn't have to hide who I was. Since I was able to let myself go to let my powers be free. _To be who I really am._

"Saphira-chan! You are such a natural!" exclaims Armin.

"Haha, thanks! It's not too hard if you try" I explain tail wagging from such a compliment.

"Ano… Saphira-chan, why do you have a tail and ears?" He questions.

"Umm…well…*sigh* I'm not allowed to talk about. It's my orders"I state exasperated.

"Well, can't you trust me?" He asks innocently.

_Should I tell him? Should I reveal who I really am? Commander Erwin said not to tell anyone but… I hate lying to everyone._

"Fine I will tell you I am…" I begin to say when a certain sex god interrupts us.

"No time for chatter Ookami! Five extra laps for you!" He commands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_*huff* *huff*Finally finished… I'm starting to question my immortality now._

"Ookami, what were you and Arlert talking about that was so important to interrupt my training for?" He states in a monotone.

*_shiver*Damn. His voice gives me chills._

"Umm… well I'm not allowed to talk about it" I say unsurely.

"And yet you were about to tell Arlert. I order you to tell me" He orders blandly.

*_gulp*_"I'm…I'm a demon" I whisper.

_Why isn't he saying anything? Great there goes my chance of finding a mate._

"Really…that's all?" He questions.

"You mean you're not scared of me. Not scared of what I am" I gasped.

"Why would I be?" He asks curiously.

_*sob* My god. I love you. I really do._

"Thank you…" I sob.

_And then I did the unthinkable. I hugged him. Like full on. Arms and everything. And the weird thing is…he hugged me back._

_I thought of the words I wanted to say then and there…if only I had the confidence…_

_I love you._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

I know that this chapter is very short, but I'm probably going to update this tomorrow. But…let's talk about Levi. Isn't he just amazing. So beautiful! You know what I'm just going to stop talking now because if I don't I will go on for hours. My friends think I'm crazy now because all I talk about is Attack on Titan. If only it was real… PLEASE REVIEW! I won't update until I five reviews. I will start off easy.

BLACKWOLFQUEEN OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples. I'm back for an early update seeing as my mind is running rampant with ideas. I just have been having the feeling of writing lately. Alright guys I think I'm gonna start doing recaps on the last chapters just to refresh your minds.

BLACKWOLFQUEEN OUT!

_Recap:_

_And then I did the unthinkable. I hugged him. Like full on. Arms and everything. And the weird thing is…he hugged me back._

_I thought of the words I wanted to say then and there…if only I had the confidence…_

_I love you._

_End of Recap:_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Oh my god. I just committed suicide. He's gonna kill me. Please let it be painless._

"Ookami.."he states.

_I can hear the death in his voice._

"Yes Taichou?" I question.

_This is it goodbye cruel world!?_

"Hug me again…" he orders.

_And….. I'm officially dead._

"Ano… can I ask why you want me to hug you again" I ask surprised.

"I like how you felt against me" he mumbles.

_Did he just blush…? I think I'm gonna die from the cuteness. Ah man… I can feel my tail wagging. So embarrassing._

I approach him again wrapping my arms around him putting all of my love into hoping he can feel it. But soon even this comes to an end. When I release him from the hug he simply turns around and walks away.

_I believe I am expecting too much from him. But it still hurts._

_00000000000000000000000000000000 __A Few Days Later__ 000000000000000000000000000000_

"Saphira! Are you okay" Eren shouts.

"Hn…" I respond curtly.

"Maybe you should go talk to your sister" he mentions.

"I can't do that in the middle of training" I hiss.

_Honestly I don't want to talk to anyone right now. And I'm pretty sure Raven doesn't want to either. Of course that sex god had to fuck up my emotions right before the anniversary. Right now I just want to cry. Look at him talking to Petra like that. He played me didn't he. God he is killing me. My heart can't take all this pain. _

As I soar through the air I spot one of those messed up titan targets. I quickly speed towards it. Spinning through the crisp winter air I slice down as hard as I can putting all my anger, my sadness, and my _heartbreak_ into one blow. Little did I know I had used a little bit of my demonic power and the dummy exploded into pieces.

_Oh no. That's not good._

"Whoa! Saphira how did you do that?" Armin exclaims.

"Umm… I-I just tried really hard… I guess?" I said unsurely.

"Show me how to do that Saphira-chan!" he shouts curiously.

"Sorry… I think the Commander is calling me… gotta go bye!" I scream while laughing stupidly.

_Great. Just when I though I actually could fit in. I went and ruined it for me and Raven._

I didn't get very far because _of course _he had to stop me. He was just staring at me with those steely gray eyes. Those eyes that held _no emotion. _I know he has emotions though I can smell them coming off him, and one of them is confusion.

"What is wrong with you Saphira?" he asks with slight concern.

_Hn right now I'm wondering the same. Why did you have to hug me like that? Why did you have to show that one emotion to me? So many questions I want to ask. Yet I couldn't even answer his question._

_What is wrong with me?_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

And there you have it guys. Just one of the few ideas that I have been thinking of lately. I will let you guys go now. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS IT HELPS ME CONTINUE WRITING!

BLACKWOLFQUEEN OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys it has been a very long time. Sorry for not posting in a while, but life has been very crazy lately. Enough of my nagging. This is a very good example of why I will do recaps seeing as it has been a long time. Please let me know if there is something you would like me to do; just let me know with a review or PM I don't mind either way. Now on with the recap and story!

_Recap:_

"_What is wrong with you Saphira?" he asks with slight concern._

_Hn right now I'm wondering the same. Why did you have to hug me like that? Why did you have to show that one emotion to me? So many questions I want to ask. Yet I couldn't even answer his question._

_What is wrong with me?_

_End of recap:_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Stupid; that is a great word to describe me right now. Now everyone knows what I am. Not to mention I have endangered my sister. The _one _thing I was trying not to do._

So many questions were wondering through my mind even as I found a cave to hide in. I could hear the people calling my name but I ignored them. More like I couldn't hear them over my sobs. Even as I tried to reassure myself that no one saw the tears continued to flow down my face.

_What will Erwin think? Will he make us leave? Will he kill us? No! I refuse to let him kill Raven, but as for me I could care less… Or will he-?_

My thoughts were interrupted as my ears twitched to the sound of an intruder in my cave.

"Who is there?!" I snarl allowing my fangs and claws to elongate.

"It is me you ungrateful brat" Levi, _the sweet and kind,_ finally graces me with his holy presence.

"Leave me the hell alone you bastard!" I growl in warning.

"Why should I," he states," You have nothing to hide Ookami."

"That is why I am _scared_!" I scream.

"I _always_ have to live in fear and yet I have to be strong… I must be strong for my whole family… because… I'm all that is left… or at least the one who protects it… the one who is alpha" I whisper in agony.

"_Tch. _I wasn't asking for a life story"

With that he yet again left my brain in a mess. Why do you make me think of so many questions? Why do you make me so confused? I don't even know what to think anymore.

_Why do you seem to cause me so much pain? The most pain I have felt in years._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

That night I thought it was best not to stay in the dorms, so I'm in my element right now; _the outdoors. _Here I can be free away from all of the madness. Here is where I'm at my best. Though this time it doesn't seem very pleasurable to me. My thoughts will not stop nagging me. Even under the full moon when I am my strongest can I not rid myself of these thoughts.

'_I believe I need to go for a run'_

I jumped from the tree and began my transformation. My bones began to shift in my body and fur began to grow. Soon I was on all fours in my _true _form. While I was a beast I was proud one. There I stood in all of my glory black midnight fur speckled with gold, and my eyes which glowed amethyst spun with rubies. Now let's not forget my weapons; my canines where pearls in the moon light and my claws were like hidden swords waiting to shed blood. One thing that made me different from your average wolf is not only my size but my wings. My wings were my prized possession: there were like a crows black glossy wings only they seemed to be dipped in gold and dyed around the edges in blood red. Now one thing left to do… _run!_

'_It has been so long since I could do this' I thought to myself._

_I should do this more often. My attention was dragged away by the scent of a dinner. I could feel my heart beat faster with the trill of a hunt. I slow myself down into a predatory stalk as I come closer to the creature. When I felt it was most vulnerable I pounced at light speed of light; snapping its neck even before it could think of running._

' _I still got it' I think confidently as I begin to devour my meal._

As I eat my meal I become alert very quickly. Damn it! Can't a wolf eat in peace? I stand up waiting for whoever is watching me to approach. I ready my claws for a possible attack… and of course the one person _I don't _want to see steps out.

"Why can't you be vigorous in your training like you hunt?" _he _questions.

_Are you kidding me? I can't take this anymore!_

"What the hell is your problem!? Why are you so concerned with_ me?_ Why do you seem to care so much?"

"Who ever said that _I _cared about_ you?"_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

And…. That is it folks isn't that a nice cliff hanger. Well it is late now and I don't go to bed soon I will get in trouble. I will do _my_ best to update soon you guys. Please review it motivates me to write more. Just one review makes my day! Alright enough chit chat.

BLACKWOLFQUEEN OUT!


End file.
